Victors of the districts: Part one District one
by michelletheslytherin
Summary: A series of storys of how a victor from each district came to be. Full description inside. M for violence and mature themes. *Third time updating give it a try, its good! R&R*
1. Chapter 1: Third Volunteer

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of the first part of an 11 or 12 part series about diffrent random vicotrs from the hunger games and what they had to face. If you have an charecters you would like to say leave it in the review/ comment or P.M me and maybe i'll do it. This charecter is not one of Suzane Collins charecters, but has mention of quite a few... **

** Disclamer. I own notta... Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Being from district one ment that I was trained for the reaping since I was very little, it was against the law, but we were so powerful, so wealthy, so close to the capitol that it didn't even matter what we did. The fact that I was a girl made no diffrence to the trainers, I was pushed just as hard as they boys my age.<p>

To be powerful, to be well trained, and to win the games were all the goals that the trainers set for us. If we were reaped it was considered an amazing chance, a lot of the time there were Volunteer's. Things got hectic really easy, in the heat of the moment people fliped out sometimes. But often who would be going to the games was planned out ahead.

The biggest, oldest, strongest boys were chosen to go. To come back home. The fastest, prettiest, most cunning girls were chosen to go. To come back home.

Districts one and two had the most ammout of victors, four came in second. One, Two and Four were career districts, the strongest, best fed, most feered. It was always assumed that we wokred together, but a clashing of leaders often happened and someone eneded up killing everyone else off. Girls often used their looks and sexuality to get them further in the games.

My parents pushed me very hard, always to be the best. To best my twin brother, to best their standards, to best everyone. Oh I tried as hard as I could. But try as I could, I always fell second. Second to my brother, Basil, always second to my sister Pearl. Well technally third, but eather way, in my parents eyes, I was never good enough.

Well, never good unough until Pearl was reaped. I was only about forteen, still a lot smaller then most people my age. She smiled and played happy and smug, but she was scared to death. She didn't think she could do it, but I was the only one she told. I wached as she scored a 9 in traning, made all of Panem laugh with her interview with Ceaser Flickermen, she made it until the final six, we did interviews, talked about how strong she was. Then she did the stupidest thing she could do. She sacrficsed her self for a young boy, he was thirteen, and somehow managed to get allined with the careers, and Pearl died for him.

I will always remember seeing the two of them in a cave as rain pounded overhead. "You have more to live for then I do,"Were her last words to him, before she disapeared into the managed to take out three of the remaining six people. The fourth being her and the fith being the boy. But the sixth killed her, killed her brutally. That boy went on to win, being the single youngest victor. He thanked Pearl in his speach when he came to district one, but it wasn't good enough. My sister, who could have won, died, and that boy, who was no more then a child, won.

I was pushed twice as hard, when I would get home, covered in bruses and scrapes from traning, my parents would only smile. "Keep going Iris, push yourself harder. Beat Basil." Thats all they wanted, a victor of a child.

We all thought it would be Basil, until he too was reaped. He volunteered the year after Pearl was reaped. I to this day, have no idea what was going though his mind as he steaped forward and said that he volunteered. It was the stupidest thing he could have done. He wasn't ready to go, he wasn't that strong , and wasn't the best with weppons. I yelled at him before he left. The last thing I said to my twin brother was "I love you Basil, please come home. You shouldn't be leaving, but come home," I didn't want for him to go. I somehow knew he would die.

Basil lasted almost as long as Pearl had, he broke off on his own after there were ten people left, he managed to kill the guys from two and four, taking out the biggest compition, but after that the girls from one two and four ganged up and killed him. He placed fourth. After the three girls. It eneded up going to to district four. He never should have volunteered.

The pressure on me tripled, my parents wanted me to stand up and volunteer for the 68th hunger games, following the death of my siblings in 67 and 66 I would be one to watch. As I trained I imagned the jokes the announcers would make, about my family. Getting entertainment from the fact that my sister and brother had died.

One night just before the reaping my parents sat me down before I went to traning.

"Now, Iris, we think you are ready. You're sixteen, you're very strong and we know that you could win. If you wait any longer you won't make it. You're in your prime sweetie, you can do it,"My mother said ina sugar sweet voice.

I only nodded. "I'm going to be late,"I said in a clipped tone, before hurrying from the room.

I went to the traning gymnasiam before I went to school. Gloss and Cashmere were there, just watching us as we practiced with weppons, and lifted weights and prepared for reaping day.

I was about to leave when I was stopped by the sister and brother winners. "Your sister, she compeated didn't she?"Cashmere asked softly.

"Yes, Pearl. In the 66th games. Why?"

"We remember her, she trained with her. We both thought she would do it,"Gloss shrugged, and smiled down at me. I wasn't too fond of the look in his eyes. "Basil, we know him. He told us that he would volunteer, we tried, but he was dead set in winning for his family. Something about making sure his twin didn't go?"

All thoughts froze. Did Basil only go because he thought it would take the pressure off me. "Maybe,"I shrugged. "Why does it matter."

"It doesnt, we just wanted to say that you probably have the best shot of yous siblings. Just thought i'd put that out there. You have skill,"Gloss said.

I nodded and left the gym, I hurried to class. We only ever learned about mining, and the making of the products we made for the Capitol. It was really borning, and I never really payed attetion, I was going over reaping day.

I could be the third Volunteer in my family, the other two didn't end well, so I would be known, and probably made fun of. But I was smart. Smarter then Pearl and Basil combined, I was skilled with weppons, due to the intence traning my parents insisted upon. I was fit, I had been on a strict diet since I was nine. I had to keep lean and fit, my mohers insting. I could indulge when I was victor she said.

I was pretty sure that my father never agreed with her, but he would never say anything. He was to afraid. A chicken, that man. As much backbone as an octopuss.

As reaping got close I considered volunteering even more. I figured there was only one person I could trust with my thought's. My best friend Sky. He was a designer for the games, he didn't yet know what district he would be working, but he wanted one or two. To get his name out there. He had worked district ten last year, and made them look amazing, so it was safe to say that he would be considered for a better position.

After traning on the last satuarday before reaping on tuesday I went down to the design center and waited for Sky to leave after work. He skipped over to me and hugged me tightly. "I got district one!"He announced brightly. "I leave for capitol tomorow!"He said.

We started to walk back to his house, my father was in the capitol with my mother, both were there to delever things in prepration for the games, so they wouldn't know what I was doing.

"Thats great,"I said, trying to muster all the enthusiam I could.

Sky watched me carefuly for a moment. "Iris Krone, victor of the 68th hunger games everyone,"Sky said mimicking Ceaser Flickermens capitol accent.

"I want to volunteer Sky,"I said as we walked into his apartment.

His couch and coffee table were covered by sketch pads, and notebooks. "I know you do. Your parents don't give you much choice, all the pressure,"Sky held up a sketch of a pink dress. "I think you'd look good in that, Maybe more diamonds though."

"Do you think I could make it?"

Sky nodded. "Uh huh. You're smart..."Sky was cut off by the phone ringing.

He jumped over the back of the couch to answer it. "Hello?" "Yes, I understand." "Yes, of course, not at all, i'll have them sent over."

Sky walked back over to me, looking crestfallen. "I lost the spot, someone else, an old favorite designer wants one. So he got it. He want's to see my skeches. I have to send them,"Sky gathered them up and tied them with gold string.

"I have to go to the traning gym anyway,"I hugged Sky thightly before leaving his apartment building. I felt bad for Sky, thats all he wanted, was to prove himself a good designer, but he gets booted from his job.

I hurried to the traning gym, on the two days before the games there was no traning, no traning for the career tribuites. But for the last day everyone would show off, so the trainers could recomned who should volunteer, if they werent reaped. But the odds of being reaped were pretty small.

I was good with a bow and arrows, but I was best with a javlin, and a had a killer aim with knives. My height was good, and I was mosly muscle, so I was able to put quite a bit of force behind anything I did.

Gloss and Cashmere's words rang in my head, them telling me I had a good chance. It made me push harder, made me make myself noticed. The trainers pulled a giant boy, named Merek over, he looked smug, and cockey as he went back to his traning. I was called over next.

"If you wish to volunteer, we believe you have a good chance at winning."

I nodded and walked back to my javlin. Merek and I were the trainers choices, they two they thought could do it.

After traning I went home and went to bed. I didn't feel liked watching television, to see old hunger game racaps. I didn't like watching those.

There were some interviews on the televison with past winners, soon there would be intweviews on about who would win. Where the bets were being placed. Who had the best chance's.

I spent the day at my friend Shine's younger sisters, Glimmer and Sheen, was running around humming some song. Shine was a year older then msyelf, 17, Glimmer was seven and Sheen was 14. All three were extreamly pretty. With blong blonde hair and emrald eyes, both of which they inherited from their mother.

Before I left to go home, I told Shine about my choice to volunteer, she told me that she wasn't suprised. She said that was what she expected from me, knowing my famlily.

My mother and father were home when I finaly got there. "Iris! Where have you been all day?"

"At Shine's house,"I said quietly.

My mother nodded. "Go get some sleep, tomorow is reaping day, you want to look your best,"My mother smiled brightly. I nodded and crawled into my bed.

Sleep didn't want to come. I thought about the other districts, the lower down ones like ten and eleven and especally twelve, life there was pretty bad. The tribuites were always so small and underfead. They didn't have half the luxuarys that we did. They disliked us, because we were wealthy, and took everything for granted. I felt sorry for them, they hardly ever had any chances in the games. It was mostly ones, twos, and fours. Others have won, three, six, and nine had a fw victors, but twelve only had two in the history of the games. I heard he was a drunk now.

Thoughts of the compition brought me into sleep. "IRIS! GET UP ITS REAPING DAY!" My mother yelled scaring me out of sleep.

"Im up,"I moaned. I stumbled into my bathroom and took a bath, to clean up. When I left the room a dress was laying out on my bed, my mother wanted me to look my absolute best.

When I was dressed and had my hair done I looked in the mirror. I was pretty. I had long light blonde hair, and clear blue eyes, Basil used to compare my eyes to cyrstals. I went downstairs when my mother called to me, saying I would be late, even though I wouldn't.

I walked down to the center of the district with my parents. I went to the roped off section where sixteen year old girls stand. I looked in front of me and saw Shine, behind me I could see Sheen. On the raised platfourm was a tall woman with bright purple hair,in a matching purple dress. She stood in between the two glass balls that held the names of the kids in the district. Her name was Lulu Mortel, she was the cordinator, or I think thats what her role is. She's the one who makes sure we get to where were going.

Cameras were pointed at the stage. Cashmere and Gloss sat with the mayor and Lulu.

We all listened, or pretended to in most of our cases as the Mayor read the history of Panem, how it rose from the ashes of a place called North America. How the hunger games came about, how 13 revolted. It was all rather boring, I didn't want to hear something i had heard every year that I could remember.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks,"Mayor Whitewood says in an almost bored tone. Then he reads off the names of the past victors. Cashmere and Gloss were the most recent victors, brother and sister winning consecutive games, but we had many other victors. So it took quite a while for all the names to be named.

Finaly Mayor Whitewood introduced Lulu Mortel, she giggled and hurried over to the microphone and giggled ina girlish way. "Happy Hunger games everyone! May the odds be ever in your favour,"She said brightly, I don't know where she got that from, but it was catchy. She went on about how it was an honor to be reaped, and how we would be representing our district in something great. She had the best district, one. So she had every right to happy and cheery.

Everything is silent as Lulu walks across the stage to the ball that holds all the names of the male's in district one between the ages of 12 and 18. Lulu's shoes clicked on stage as she walked back to the podium. Lulu took turnes pulling guys and girls first, this year, it was guys first.

"Topaz Filler,"She called out. A young boy, walked up to the stage. "Do we have any volunteers?"Lulu asked wearly.

We all wated for Marek to move, but he didn't."I volunteer as tribute,"At first I thought it was Marek, but when I looked up I realied that it wasn't Marek. It was a guy named Flint. Marek hadn't moved slightly, he just staired at his feet.

Flint walked up to the stage, Topaz looked up at him with gratitude in his eyes. It was clear that the boy did not want to go. "Whats your name?"Lulu asked Flint.

"Flint Teere,"He said quietly. Everyone clapped respectfuly. We were a volunteer district, this wasn't really anything special.

Lulu shot a look out at us before shuffling over to the other ball. Lulu reached deep into the ball and pulled out a slip of paper. Everything was silent except Lulu's heals as she walked back to the platfourm.

"Sheen Dure,"She called out.

Sheen walked forward. Shine looked back at me, her expression worried. I shook my head and pointed to myself. Shine nodded and turned back around. "Any volunteers?"

Everything was silent for a sew seconds before I jumed forward. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Lulu nodded and smiled, she gestured for Sheen to return to her place. I walked up to the stage. I could feel the cameras on me. "Whats your name?"

"Iris Landon,"I said softly. I tried to look smug, and cockey.

The people of the district one clapped respectfuly once again. Flint and I shook hands, like was required.

Flint and I were ushered to the justice hall. To seprate rooms, so our familys could say goodbye.

First my mother came in and sat becide me on the plush couch. "Good luck Iris honey. Make us proud."

Thats all she said. She didn't say that she loved me, nothing. We just sat in awkward silence, waiting for the peacekeepers to come tell her to leave.

My father came in next. "Be safe, try to survive Iris. I dont wanna loose you too. I love you,"My father hugged me tightly, and told me what I should try to remember. "I believe in you Iris, you can do it."

Shine ran in next. "You saved her, thank you,"She wispered into my ear. "Thank you."

"I was planning to anyway."

"Good luck."

I nodded and hugged her tightly. After that I sat in the room for a few minuites, while I waited for the peacekeepers to come. When they finaly did come I followed them and Flint to a motorized car, that took us to the train station.

Camera crews were waiting, people were asking questions, but I just kept walking with my head high, hopefuly still looking cool and smug.

It was only a few hours to Capitol, then we would have to meet with our stylists. Flint and I would be able to watch the other reapings as they happened, as we were the first to be reaped, because we were district one.

Flint, Gloss, Cashmere,Lulu and I sat in front of the television and watched as Flint and I volunteered. I looked smug, and cockey. I heard the announcers joking about how I would be the third Landon child to go to the games. They said about Cashmere and Gloss winning back to back, then my sister and brother losing back to back, they sujested that I might break the sibling win lose streak.

Gloss watched me as the comments were made, I could care less what they thought. They could think what they want. I would show them, I would be a victor for district one. I would be named off with Cashmere and Gloss.

I waited for district two to be reaped, I wanted to know who my allies would be. I wanted to know who the other members of the "career pack" could be. I wanted to see who the people I would have to kill to survive would be.

Happy hunger games Iris, I thought drily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! If not tell me what I should do better. Pm or review with your ideas or sujestions... Please... Itll make me update faster! xoxo _M<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:Diamond covered everything

**Okay so eres chapter two. Hope you enjoy! Its really long, and it really goes into what the rest of the districts see 12 as... or it does a bit. Ihope. R&R faster you review the faster I post. xoxo**

* * *

><p>"He will be something to watch out for,"Gloss said as a giant boy Volunteered before the announcer had a chanced to finish calling out the first name. "The girl doesn't look like much, but neather do you,"Gloss staired at the screen, watching as a pretty dark haired girl was reaped. No one volunteered, but she didn't to upset, she looked blank, unfazed and un caring.<p>

Cashmere was writing down the names of the people reaped as they were. Making note of who looked threatning, and who didn't. Of who she thought might be something to watch out for. Some districts had bad mentors, unstable ones, but I was lucky, I had really good mentors, Cashmere and Gloss were much more then the pretty faces they hid behind.

Cashmere and Gloss were identical, except for the gender diffrence. Cashmere was tall and had honey blonde hair that fell in curles down her back, she had sharp blue eyes. Much like myself, but darker. Gloss was also tall, and had wavy blonde hair that he left longer then most men. His eyes were kinder then his sisters. Both had pretty features, weather that was the capitols doing or they, like many people from one, were simply pretty, I did not know.

Lulu didn't look as done up as some people from capitol. Her hair was artificialy light puple, and she wore some light makeup, but nothing too crazy. The heals she teatered around on were insaine though. They had to be at the least six inches tall. Yet, she was still shorter then Cashmere and Myself.

"Will you two be coached sepratly?"Cashmere asked as we waited for the mayor of district three to finish up with his speech.

I looked over at Flint. We would be working together, but I also wanted some provate stragety. "Maybe a bit of both?"I sujested.

Flint nodded. "Get the group stuff layed down, and get our own stragetys out seprate." He had a deep calming voice. I realised with a jolt why he looked so femilar to me. He was Sky's younger brother.

"Did your brother know that you volunteered?"I couldn't help but ask. I could imagine how Sky would feel, his only sibling volunteering the same games as his best friend.

Flint nodded again, "Nope, it was split second. He won't like it,"Flint shrugged and turned his attetion back to the television.

The tribuites were both small looking, they didn't look to be all to well fed. The announcers didn't have much to say about the tribuites, whos names did not stick in my head. Cashmere muttered something about them being small and probably not threats.

District four produced a boy of medium height and slim build, and a short girl with very short blonde hair. The girl looked intimidating, dispite her height. They would both be good with javlin, and of course speares. The announcers picked fun of the girls height, but I knew better then to underestimate her.

They did a small little reacap for the people tuning in, then showed five, six and seven, made showed another reacap. Then they showed eight nine and ten. None of the tribuites really stuck into my head. Eleven gave two small kids with dark skin who looked to be on the verge of tears. Twelve gave two underfed kids, the girl was crying, but the boy was in shock.

We had eaten lunch is we watched five six and seven. The food was amazing to say the least. I head heard that one's food was the closest to the capitol, but wasn't as good. One's citizens were spoiled by the capitol, because we provided all their luxuarys. Two was their pets, hanging on their ever word, they were treated nice as well. Having luxuarys that other districts didnt get.

Electricity was never out in One or Two. Like it was in the lower districts. Shine asked me all the time how I knew so much about the districts. I had managed to gather a lot from tribuites interviews, and the victory tours, my father also told me a lot, when Mother wasn't around.

Gloss elbowed me gently. "You see him,"He pointed to a tall boy from seven. "Watch out for him, his older brother, his name was Fern, was insaine. He was very good with the weppons we have avaibal. He would have killed me in a heart beat,"Gloss shivered, his eyes went unfocoused for a moment.

Cashmere looked at me sadly. "Flacsback,"She mouthed to me, before shaking Gloss's shoulder to get him back into the preasent. "Gloss, come on,"Cashmere said soflty, pulling her brother from his trance.

Both Cashmere and Gloss had been the center and cause of much blood loss. I was twelve when Cashmere won, thirteen when Gloss won, I remembered their games very well, both had dominated from the beginning. Pearl and Basil had, had Cashmere and Gloss for their mentors.

Cashmere had been a volunteer, Gloss had been reaped. I was pretty sure it was set up. If one of the siblings had given so much entertainment, why not have the other come in and go for it. I was suprised that I wasn't reaped. I think that the capitol had a much bigger hand in who was reaped then we all knew.

"Who should we watch out for?"I asked, eyeing Cashmere's paper.

Cashmere took a sip of the drink in her hand. "Both from four, that boy from seven, the boy from nine. Two, two really watch out for two. That girl, theres something about her. Four's girl, her name is Kylee, watch her. She's one to watch. I can guarentee she'll pull out on top of traning." Gloss nodded.

"There was a girl a few years before Cashmere, who was 4'10 and wouldn't have been 80 pounds dripping wet, she won her games, she was a powerhouse. Nobody saw it comming."

I nodded. "Underestimate no one,"I nodded sharply and looked at Flint. Why did he volunteer, I wanted to ask him, but didn't at the same time.

"We'll arive later tonight,"Lulu said softly. Without the influence of the cameras she was much calmer, no as giggely and hyper. "You will meet your stylists and get to talk to them, but first thing in the morning your remake will take place. Even though it won't take much work. You two are almost groomed to the capitols expectations. Not like 12 or 11,"Lulu frowned.

We watched the reaping reacap once again before dinner. I wondered what my intwevew angle would be. Would I be cold, would I go for sexy, would I be funny. It was diffrent to try to think of a way to sell myself.

District one was second closest to the Capitol. Two was closer, so they would probably already be there. Twelve was the furthest away, they wouldn't arrive until some time tomorow.

Only One, Two, Three and Four were close enough to make the trip in one day. It also helped that One was reaped first. At 8 in the morning. We were off to the capitol in less then an hour after that. Twelve was reaped around three, everyone else was inbetween there.

"Do you know who our stylists will be?"I asked as we ate.

I wasn't very hungry, but it would be good to keep a steady weight, if I lost any weight, even just a few pounds, it could be the end of me later. "I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure there are three this year though,"Lulu said. Her high pitched capitol accent was wearing at me.

Most people from the capitol spoke in shuch high pitched tones, they hardly opened their mothes, when you add in odd vowels, clipped off words, and hissing the letter s, it made you want to hit them. Some very high up people in one spoke like this. Some people even dressed like they were in the capitol. I personaly perfured to dress to blend in, the dress I wore still was a stretch. Only for reaping day.

The train stopped just after we finished eating. Lulu ran from the compartment we were in, trying to find out why, saying it would put us behind schudual.

"I feel bad for those poor lower districts, who have no idea how to deal with someone like Lulu. They'd go insaine,"Flint muttered when she left.

Gloss, Cashmere and I nodded in agreement. I went to my room to get changed into something a bit more comfortable. Even thuought I wouldn't be spending the night I still had a room with a giant bed, a bathroom and a closet with way more clothes then any person could ever wear.

I just got a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. Simple colours, nothing flashy. Like my mother was always trying to get me in, pink and bright purple were not my thing. Pearl had been happy to wear bright dresses and high heals. I much perfured flat shoes, and comfortable clothes.

I went back into the televison compartment. "Our train needs some repairs, so we wont arive until tomrow, Lulu is having a panic attack, sp Cashmere took her to her room,"Flint said when I walked in.

"May I sit with you?"I asked quietly. Not wanting to intrude.

Flint shrugged. I sat across from him, he looked much like Sky. Just taller, and built. He was roughly the size of a tree. Where Sky was slim and shorter. "Why did you volunteer?"I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"That boy, he was so young. No one else would have, so I thought, if it was my little brother up there I would want someone to steep up. Give him another year,"Flint shrugged.

"Were you considering volunteering before?"

Flint shook his head. "No, like I said it was a split second decession. I knew Merek wouldn't. He was imagning his little brother, Marvel up there, and was frozen."

"Merek has a little brother?"

Flint nodded. "An older one too. Mere, Merek, and Marvel. Mere is dead now, but Marvel is only eight."

Huh, didn't know that. I wondered if Marvel would ever end up a tribute. "Where's Sky, I didn't see him at the reaping."

"He left for the capitol last night. I think he might be a stylist."

I nodded and turned my attetion to the television when my name was said.

"Anyone betting on Iris Landon?" One anouncer asked.

The rest chuckled. "Only if she gets higher then a nine in traning. That seems to be the standard for those Landon kids."

"Oh yeah! Better hope she doesn't get ganged by a bunch of female tribuites."

I rolled my eyes. Flint excused himself and went to bed. I wasn't tired, when I did sleep I usually had nightmares about Pearl and Basil. But I decided to try to get some sleep. I had some pajyma shorts and a shirt brought to me from the closet. The room was warm.

I crawled under the covers and tried to let sleep take me under.

I immedently knew I was dreaming when I was running becide Basil and Pearl. Basil was encouraging Pearl, who was falling behind. Then she fell, what ever was behind us got her, judgying by her screams. Then Basil stoped and looked at me "Keep going Iris, I'll hold them off, just keep running."

I wanted to stop but I couldn't. Then I was in some kind of dessert, I saw Cashmere and Gloss in the distance and ran to them. But then I realised that Sky and Flint were becide them. Then it was only Gloss, and we were in a cave, rain was overhead. Gloss was saying something that I couldn't hear, then he was on the ground bleeding.

He told me to run, but arms draged me backwards. Basil, draging me back to a group. "You killed us,"They all chanted. I found myself surrounded by the faces I remembered from reaping. They were calling out to me. Saying I killed them. Pearl and Basil joined them. So did Sky and Flint. They all started to step closer, until hands were on me, pulling at me.

I woke with a start. Sweating, breathing hard. I wiped any traces of tears from my face and jumped out of the bed. I looked down at my hands, they were covered in blood. Then I saw that my bed was made out of dead limbs.

I woke up really this time. I rolled out of my bed, wacking my head off the night table in the process. My bed was a mess, but no blood, no limbs. We were moving again. It was still dark out so I hadn't been sleeping for long.

I didn't want to be in my room anymore. I looked around the hall, no one was out there so I walked down to the room with the television. I peaked inside and saw Gloss sitting across one of the coachs, he was asleep, but he was crying out quietly for help. He was having a nightmare.

I debated with myself for a moment before walking over to his side, and shaking his shoulder lightly. Gloss jumped up, he swong his arm out, if I hadn't jumped backwards and triped over the wodden table that was behind me. I landed hard on my back.

Gloss jumped over the table and looked down at me startled. "Oh my. I am so sorry. It was just a reflix. Oh gosh, are you okay?"Gloss pushed the table out of the way and kneeled becide me.

"Ugh, thanks. I think i'll just let you have your nightmares next time,"I grumbled as I sat with my back to the sofa behind me.

Gloss flushed, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I am so sorry,"He pulled me up to the couch and began to speak very fast. "If I just injured a tribute ill be shot. Oh gosh, this is not good. Oh my gosh, oh my oh my my my."

"Gloss, calm down. I'm fine, its okay. Just sit down and calm down."

Gloss nodded and sat down becide me. "Are you sure you're okay?"He asked, studying me carefuly.

"Yes. I'm okay. I didn't hit my head or anything. Just think of it as reflex traning. Most people wouldn't have been able to dodge that hit. If I had been hit, I couldn't guarentee I would be as okay thought," I thought about that and winced.

Gloss burried his face in his hand. "I am so sorry. I was being attacked in my nightmare, and I thought that you were someone attacking me."

"Its alright. So was I, I would have attacked anyone who tried to wake me."

I pulled my knees up under my chin. "Whats going on in here?"Cashmere asked half asleep in the doorway. Her hair was very high up on her head.

"Nothing Cas, go back to bed sister,"Gloss jumped up and led his sister down the hall.

He closed the door gently behind him, and picked up the broken flower vase that I had knocked over. "Stand up,"Gloss said seriously.

When I did, he turned me around and looked at my back. "Just making sure you dont have any glass on your back or anything. It might to some damage if you sit down and shove a big peice into your back,"Gloss muttered.

"Oh, thanks."

I helped him pick up the rest of the glass on the compartment floor. "What was your nightmare about?"I asked quietly. "Might help to talk about it?"I asked when we had all the glass and flowers off the floor.

"Well, I was in the arena again. You see so many things in there, they just scar your mind, I know why some people choose to burry their pain in Morphling or Alcohol. Sometimes, after nightmares about the people I killed, I think not winning might have been best,"Gloss frowned. He looked down at his feet.

I had never really thought about it that way. I always figured all the victors were as cruel and heartless of some of the ones from two and one, that I had seen and met before. But seeing Gloss like this, scared, almost crying, I realised I was wrong. Gloss wasn't heartless and cold. He was broken, and hurt.

Gloss began to shake his head back and fourth, "Gloss, don't go back there. Stay here, stay here okay?"I put my hand on his shoulder, and tried to calm him down. Like Cashmere had before.

Gloss nodded slowly. "Its hard to not go back there. To not go back into my games. Sometimes I just slip in, and get lost. Its hard to come out,"He muttered softly.

I patted his shoulder gently, not knowing what to say. "What I hate is watching the new tribuites do what I did. Kill, or be killed is the way things are."

I nodded. I would have to kill or be killed. There would be no other option for me. For any of the tribuites.

"How long have you been a mentor for?"

Gloss sat up staraight. "The sixty fourth were my first, since I won the sixty this is my fourth time being a mentor."

"Wait, you won the sixty fourth? I thought you won the sixty fifth? Who won the sixty fifth?"

"I dont remember, but there was a year between Cashmere and me winning, and Basil and Pearl losing,"Gloss thought about that for a second. "Yeah, The boy Finnick Odair won the sixth fifth! The one that got the really expensive trident."

I remembered him, the really attractive bronzed haired boy from 4, who had gotten a trident from a very wealty sponcer. "Yes, I remember now."

"Yeah Finnick was the youngest victor, until the boy Pearl helped,"Gloss said slowly.

I winced. I leaned my head against the back of the couch, what would it be like... I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until I heard Cashmere sighing with releaf.

"They're in here!"She called down the hall way. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Gloss did the same thing. "Nap time?"

Cashmere took everything in, the moved table, the broken glass and flowers everywhere. "What happened in here? Gloss?"Cashmere's thin eyebrows shot up, a teasing smile played around her lips.

"I had a nightmare and came out here, to find Gloss having a nightmare. I woke him up and he took a swing at me. I jumped back and fell over the table, knocking over the glass vase. We cleaned it up, then we both fell asleep after talking about the games."

Cashmere snorted. "You two gave poor Lulu a heart attack. She figured she lost a tribute and a mentor. Go get dressed, you'll be able to shower when we get to the center. We'll be in capitol in a moment,"Cashmere left the room, shaking her head hands on her hips.

I looked over at Gloss, who was smiling impishly. I hurried to my room to get dressed. I put on plaine tight black pants and a peach sweater. I went to breakfast after tieing back my hair.

Cashmere, Lulu, and Flint were already at breakfast. "Did you sleep well Flint?"Cashmere asked.

Flint nodded. "Yep, I thought I heard Iris screaming for help. Then a thud, was that a dream?"

I frowned, "No, I probably was screaming for help. And when I woke up I fell off my bed and hit my head off my nighttable,"I admitted wearly.

Cashmere jumped up and took my hair. She started to examine my head. "Thats all we need, a head injury,"She muttered.

"So doctor, whats the verdict? Did she break her head?"Gloss asked from the doorway.

"Gloss! Serious please. We can't afford for her to have cracked anything."

Gloss rolled his eyes,"She didn't crack anything Cas, just calm down, okay sister?"

Cashmere nodded wearly and left the compartment. I took a sip of my hot choclate and tried to eat a bit of fruit. Who knew how long I would be in remake before I would be able to eat.

Lulu drifted from the room. Gloss sat across from me, his eyes focoused on some point just over my head. As we started to slow down, the dim compartment filled with lignt. I hurried to the window, as did Flint.

The people outside began to point, reconizing the train to hold tribuites. The point and stair at me. I wave and put on a faux smile, much like the faux people down there. "Win the crowds Iris, win the crowds,"Gloss murrmurs softly from behind me.

I turn around to look at him, his eyes are watching me,taking me in. Trying to figure me out, like im a puzzle. Theres something more to the Victor Gloss, more then the pretty face, more to the kind eyes, more to the nightmares. I just didn't know what.

"Thank gosh! You are in much better shape then what we had last year!"A bright green woman says as she sees me.

I had been waiting in a remake foom for more then thirty minuites, before the circus freeks show up.

"Helllo, My name is Flaira!"Says the orange woman.

"I am Artidono!" A port man with pink and purple spirled hair, his eyes are heavly lidded with pink, and his lips purple. He doesn't look half as bad as Flaira.

"My name is Artirro,"A woman with a high pitched squeel of a voice says. She is almost normal looking, except for the shiny golden tattoos around her eyes and on her arms. They don't look bad, they are kinda pretty.

"Hi,"I say nervously. "What did you have last year?"

Flaira groans "We had district twelve! They were so harry and so unkept. Nothing to get prettied up for. But your almost pretty,"She startes to walk around me, taking me in.

"Thanks,"I say sarkasticly. "What are you going to do with me?"

Artirro laughs a tinkeling, song like laugh. "Well, Darling, first were going to give you a bath to, clean you up. Make sure that your skin is nice, and pretty looking for your desigeners. Then we'll remove any un-nesscary hair. Is that good?"Her voice isn't as higpitched as her introduction. Infact its almost pleasent. Like a high bird call.

When I nod, im told to take off my clothes and go into the bathroom. At first im nervous about being compleatly naked in front of a group of strangers, but as they chitter away about the stupidest things I don't feel embarassed anymore.

Once they scrape and wash off a thick vanilla smelling foam im given a thin robe. "Okay, just try not to scream to loudly,"Flaira said in a sweet voice, right before she ripped the first wax strip off my leg. I bit down on my lip as she and Artirro went to work redding me of hair. Artitono went to work on my nails, trimming them, commenting on how clean and nice they are as he paints some strong smelling stuff on them.

"Voila! You look pretty now!"Flaira said in a slightly suprised tone. If they had not been capitol I would have been offended, but their deffination of 'pretty' was pretty grotisque. So I took it as a compliment.

"Thanks to you three!"I squeel with fake glee and excitement. Acting is a strongsuit of mine. I managed to please my mother all these years, why not take that skill and put it on the capitol people.

"Time to get her stylists!"Artidono decides in his high trilling voice that cuts through me like a knife.

I wait in the cold, compleatly white room for some old man to come assess me. Then dress me in a sparkly dress. The thin robe is on the back of my chair, it would be pointless to get, after Artidono, Flaira and Artirro compleatly removed any hair from my body, and covered me in a stinging lotion, my skin was greatful for the cool air.

Then the doors opened. A tall man steped in. He looked a bit shocked to see me, but quickly shook his head. "Hello, Im Loret,"His voice, thankfuly, lacked that annoingly high trill. Leading me to think he was from another district.

Loret looked to be natrually young, no more then early thirtys, his hair was a dull teal and stiled nicely, he wore a bit of turquoise eyeshadow and eyeliner, but he was normal looking. Even his black pants and blue shirt were normal. It was shocking really.

"I dubt Flaira, Artidono and Artirro remembered tha you needed to eat, so lets eat something. We'll discuss your outfit."

I picked up my robe and followed Loret to a couch. At the press of a button some amazing looking food popped up on a table.

Pretty pink bread, steaming lamb stew, choclate spongey cake with warm sauce. Just the look of it all makes my mouth water. As we eat Lauret asks about my life at home. Just small talk, nothing that any random person wouldn't ask.

When we finished eating Loret just staired at me. "You look so much like a tribute I had worked with before. Did you know a Pearl Landon?"

That stung a bit. Maybe learn your tribuites name. "Yes. I lived with her for forteen years. She _was_ my older sister."

"Thats what I thought. Also Basil, he was your twin,"Lauret bit his bottom lip as he took me in. "Yes, your a female verson of Basil, and a taller skinnier version of Pearl. But we mussint waste any more time Iris. We have to get you memorable."

Four hours I stood in front of a mirror, admiring myself. Wow, I had to hand it to Loret, he was good. I wore a tight pale pink dress, that was slit up the side so I could walk. It was covered in shiny gold and pink and silver cristals. I wore tall cristalised heals. I wore gold makeup not much, but just enough to make me shine. I had a band of cristals in my hais, keeping some back, the rest has little cristals falling down from the band, held together by invisibal thread.

I looked beautiful. Once Loret puts the finishing touches on my bright pink nails we leave the room. Artirro, Flaira and Artidono are absoultly fawning over me. Cashmere, and Lulu both are excited to see that I look fantastic. Gloss doesn't seem to take his eyes off me. Even when Flint comes out, looking sullen and sparkly in a compleatly diamond covered suit. We look amazing.

Were wisked down to the bottom floor of the remake center. Which is a giant stable. I follow Gloss and Cashmere over to my chairot, we are arranged so we will be hit by the light in just the right way. The horses that are to carry us are powder white, except for the diamond covered reigns.

All the other tribuites are sizing eachother up. I look back at the girl from four, her short hair is stiled curly, and has blue in it. She wears a brillant blue dress made to look like waves, like the ocean. She looks beautiful. She meets my eyes, her's arent angry, or cold, just curious and a bit stunned.

Im pulled back into reality when the the opening music begins. Two massive doors slide open to reveal crowd lined streets. The ride lasts from fifteen to twenty minuites, we end up in the city circle. Then they will play the anthem. Finaly we will be escorted to the traning center. Our home until the games begin.

Then we begin to move, in our glittery clothes. The crowd loves it. I smile and wave and and laugh, and blow kisses into the crowd. They all eat it up. Catching my kisses, waving back, smiling twice as bright, laughing as one.

My the time we get to the city circle my face hurts from all the smiling, but I keep it up.

We are the first to arrive, and wait for the other twelve chairots to line up. All the wealtiest and most prestigious capitol citizens line the windows of the buildings in the circle. Our horses lead us right up to President Snow's mansion. The music ends with a trilling fanfare.

President Snow, a small thin, white hared man comes out on the balcony and gives us a wave and our official welcome. As he gives his speech the cameras filter around to the faces of the twenty four of us. We all get a fair ammount of time. Mostly, the prettiest girls get the most time on the big screan.

When the national anthem of panem plays the cameras cut to the pairs of us. Going around once more to the pretty faces when we parade around the city center once more before disapearing into The Traning Center. Which is designed for tribuites and their teams.

Our home until the games actually start. We arent allowed to leave, ever. So for most of us, this will be our finaly home. That is why its so beautifuly done.

We take a glass elevator up to our floors, its wondeful, and makes you dizzy traveling up. Being district one, we have a floor closer to the bottom. Each district gets its own floor. For some people, their rooms will be bigger then entire houses in their district.

The captiol citizens shure know how to make a beautiful place. I must admit that. The entire city was bright like cristals, with all diffrent ranbow colours that you couldn't take your eyes off of.

"All day Cashmere and I have been trying to line up sponcers for you two,"Gloss announces happly when we reach our floor "We havn't really decided on stragties, but since both of you are volunteer tribuites and look able we aren't having any issues."

My room is huge, probably the size of four of my bedrooms back home. The bed itself could fit at least six people comfortably. Everything is plush, and cozy. Like my room at the train, and at te justice hall back home. There are millions of buttons. I could spend weeks in that room and not press them all. The shower, which was giant, had a panel with at least one hundred buttons.

After being covered in a soap that smells like coconut shavings, and having extreamly hot and cold water thrown at me I put my hand on a little box and im instantly dry, and my hair is tangle free and falls down my back in a light curly curtin.

I simply program what I want to wear into a little screan, and poof its there. The windows can zoom into diffrent parts of the city at my command. Theres a little mouthpeace that you wisper your order off a gigantic menu into and its there! In practicly no time.

I watch the people in the streets having partys in my honnor while I wait for Lulu to come tell me its time for dinner. By the time she does im starving. I hadn't eaten in at least ten hours, and I hadn't eaten much then. Of course starving is only a figure, I had always been fed much better then kids from other districts. I didn't know what starving was.

Gloss and Cashmere sit at the table with Loret and Flints stylist Evie. Both have the same turquois hair. Evies is streaked with blonde, or maybe the other way around. She has some silvery tattoos becide her eyes, but other then that, her and Loret look like twins.

A silent avox boy offers me wine, I except, but I don't enjoy the drink. Its to tart and could be sweetened. I had it a few times with my mother and father, but I soon switched to water. The drink was making my mouth feel funny.

Were searved paper thin roast beef, tiny tomatos over a spinich cream, a savory mushroom paste searved with thin bread. Everything is amazing.

Evie and Loret are very excited how well we did, as is Gloss and Cashmere. Lulu swears she knew we would do well, as it was in our blood she announced proudly. The purple haired woman was growing on me as time went on. There was just someting about her.

After a dessert of a cherry flavoured cake with some sweet cream in the middle I am positivly stuffed. "Tomorow is the first traning day. We'll meet at breakfast to discuss how we want it to go, why don't you two try to get some sleep, its been a long day," Cashmere said in a serious tone.

Flint and I nodd and head off to our own rooms. I can't help but feel disapointed that Sky wasn't my stylist. Loret was amazing, but still Sky was my best friend. I got some pajymas brought to me, and crawled into the bed. After blacking out the windows, the lights were pretty but I would never be able to fall asleep with them on.

Before I can even regester that im tired I slip into sleep.

"Stay back!"Someone yells from close becide me. An arrow flys past my head. "Die!"Someone else yells. Im standing in a burning field, Gloss, Cashmere and the short haired girl form four are close by me. Fighting with the other people around. Trying to survive.

Everything shifts suddenly, I watch as Cashmere, Flint, Pearl,Basil, Lulu, Loret, Evie, My parents, all step up and get shot by peacekeepers. I watch as Gloss gets shot, but he wont die,so they resort to other methods. Then Im surrounded by everyone I knew once again. The all start to converge on me again, touching me, suffocating me.

A hand on my shoulder brings me back to reality, at first im frozen to the bed, breathing hard, tears still fall uncontrolably down my face. Once ive calmed down enough I turn to see Gloss sitting at the edge of my bed, looking at me anciously. "Are you okay? You called out my name..."

I thought of him getting shot, had I called out his name? Huh, I hadn't realied. "Yes, you were in my nightmare,"I shivered reflexivly, thinking of the hands on me.

"You're okay now. Everything is okay. Now what was your dream about?"

I frowned and my eyebrows furrowed together. "At first we were all in a ring of fire fighting with people, I can't remember who. Then I watched as Cashmere, Lulu, Loret, Flint, all my family and friends were shot by peacekeepers. You were pulled apart,"Gloss winced at that but kept nodding. "Then I was pinned to the ground, and everyone I knew colapsed on top of me, suffocating me, touching me,"I shivered again. I reaised I started to cry again.

I looked down at my crossed legs. I hadn't even been in the arena yet and I already had awful nightmares, how would I be if I survived. I felt someone hugging me. At first I thought I was asleep again, but then I realised it was Gloss. It took me a moment to hug him back. I wasn't used to human contact, except durning fighting.

"You're okay. We're all okay,"He said calmingly.

After a moment, he kissed my cheek and scurried from my room. I wanted to call after him, but I was to tired, sleep was pulling me under to fast...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that. I really wanted to show that not all voctors were cruel and such, so I decided to play on Gloss's and Cashmere's personaltys. I also tried my best to not copy the books descriptions, but still keep them "real" So review, and i'll love you forever? Or inteweb cookies for everyone? - M XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Traning and Interviewing

**So if anyone is reading this, please review or something, im not going to keep the story going if not. **

** Disclamer: I own nothing, im just playing with Suzane Collins wonderfulness...**

* * *

><p>Gloss watched me carefuly as I ate, his bright eyes curious, "Sheesh, you could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife,"Lulu muttered when she walked in.<p>

Gloss' face flushed red, as im sure I did. Lulu's purple hair was pulled back, revealing white blonde. She poured herself some coffee, "What?"She asked sitting down becide us.

Gloss looked at me briefly before shooting a pointed look at Lulu, "Ohhh,"She sighed looking at me. "Look, Gloss. Twenty four, you know the odds. Make a move or move on,"Lulu said sharply. Gloss looked to be about to say something when Cashmere came in,and looked at us carefuly.

"Okay, so I take it both of you are career tribuites?" Gloss asked when Flint walked in.

I nodded immedently, that was my best option, to just follow along and not put a target on my back so immedently. "How should we go about aproaching them?" I asked as I ate some fruit, my favorite was the sweet green stuff.

Gloss smiled and looked at me, "Well, just go up to them. They are just like you... No their not, but don't worry. Just go up to them, those two girls, try to get them to like you Iris. Or atleast get them on your side. Okay?"Gloss' advice only seemed to work for me. Not Flint.

Cashmere looked from Gloss to me, "Flint, you need to get dressed, you have to be there in soon. Good job Iris,"Cashmere looked me over. I had found some tight fitting pants, and a plaine light blue t-shirt. I also found some leather soled shoes.

Lulu followed after Flint, who was still wearing pajymas. Cashmere looked at me and then looked at Gloss. "Tribute, and mentor fratnization isn't usually an issue. Its not against the rules, because it can't get you any further. But please keep yourself's apart, until after the games. If you make it,"Cashmere threw her hair over her shoulder and looked at her brother.

Gloss was now very red, "Why would you think that there's something between Gloss and I?"

Cashmere cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gloss, "Sometimes its just easy to feel attraction,"She said slowly.

When Flint came out dressed, Gloss and Cashmere walked us to the elevator, that would take us to the traning gymnasiam, which were underground. "So remember, they are probably more nervous of you then you are of them. Flint, your giant, you will automaticaly fear you. Iris, you're two close victors sister, it takes skill to get that far. Okay?"

Flint and I nodded and steped into the elvator. Even though traning wasn'tdue to start for another ten minuites were weren't the first ones here. Someone pinned a one on my back, both from two and four were here, looking at us carefuly.

The small girl from four was really quite intereting to look at, she was very short, shorter then the girl form one, she had her hair cut shorter then Gloss' and out of her eyes, which were a deep brown. She didn't even reach my shoulder. The boy at her side was shorter then me as well, he didn't look like anything special. The girl from one was also exceptanally short, about 5'0. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were a bright pretty green. Both girls were pretty.

I took my spot becide the boy from two. We watched quietly as people filed in, sizing us up, like we were then. The girl from two was small, but she wasn't skiny, she had some weight to her, but the tribuites form twelve and eleven were really small, skiny. They of course were underfead.

"Okay,"A tall dark skinned man said, "Im the head traniner Doler," He looked around the circle at us,"There are diffrnt stations set up,"He went over all the diffrent things we could do, we could learn. "We have people stationed at each of the stations, remembers tribuites are not allowed to fight with other tribuites."

With that we were told to go off, instead of following the other tribuuites off to the stations I went over to where the girl from four stood. "Im Iris,"I said, holding out my hand to her.

"Im Kaylee, this is Marc."

I looked over at the boy to her right, he was sizing me up. "This is Flint,"I said jerking my head towords Flint. Flint towered over all three of us, until the two from two joined us.

"Im Luna, this is Karo,"The girl said in a soft, curious voice.

"Im Kylee, this is Iris, Marc, and Flint. Now that introductuctions are done, lets get to work."

Kylee followed me over to the javlin pit. I picked one up and weighed with my hands. It was pretty heavy, but I took a running start and managed to hurl it to the target, dead center. Kylee's fell short, but after a few tries she managed to hit the target.

We moved around, Kylee always with me, I think she was tryng to see how much of a target I should be. Maybe her mentors told her to watch out for me. I found that Kylees thing was archery. Every time she hit the center of the target. The gamemakers were watching us, sometimes taking notes, but most of the time eating the food that was laying out in front of them.

At lunch myself and Flint sat with the other two 'career' districts. We continued to size eachother up through the meal. I decided that Karo and Kylee would be my biggest threats. I would make sure to keep Kylee close, to maybe make a special deal with her, if I could.

"What do you think of the guy from seven?"Karo asked as we ate, his eyes on the boy who had his back to us.

"He's a threat unless he's with us. He and the boy from nine, they are giant. Bigger they you two,"I pointed out looking form seven and nine to Karo and Flint.

Karo nodded, "We should ask them to join us."

I nodded, "I'll speak to seven,"I volunteered.

Karo nodded, "Luna, talk to nine."

Karo wanted to be the leader of this pack, he thought he was the strongest, from the way he was analizing everything he thought he was smarter as well. But if I could help it I would try to lead. I planned to break off at some point, killing a few of them in the point. I could take Luna and Kylee if it came to combat, neather of them had much skill in it. Kylee could shoot an arrow with great aim, but more then likely there woldn't be a bow in the arena, it was a rare weppon. As long as I could geta spear, or knives, I would be good.

Luna nodded, her name ment Moon, or stars, or something like that. It was a pretty name. I felt disguested with myself, I was planning these peoples deaths, planning what would be the easiest way to kill them. These games were for turning good people into killers. It made me sick to think of ways to kill, to take the lives of all these people. But it had to be done. They were what stood between me and life.

Twenty four go in, one comes out. As long as I had a say in anything, that one would be me. Everyone else was thinking the same thing, but i ment it. I would do anything to get myself through the Hunger Games. The capitol people wanted a show, I would give them one. Thats all they wanted.

After lunch I went to the knot tieing station, where the boy from seven stood. We sat there for a while, mastering some easy knotts, until the trainer slipped away to get some diffrent rope for us.

"Why are you here?"He asked, not taking his eyes form the rope in his hands. The nuse he was making freaked me out.

"I assume you meen here becide you,"I pulled my knott tighter, "I am here to ask you to join us."

His head snapped up, blond curls fell into his face, "The car,, you want me to join you?"

"Yes, thats what we want,"I held my hand out to him, I knew Karo was watching me, "Im Iris by the way."

He shook my hand, "Jacob."

I nodded and stood up to leave, "I'm not just going to do your bidding,"He said when I turned to leave.

A small smile played around my lips, "I would expect no such thing Jacob, no such thing."

I went to the combat area. The trainer there reminded me of Shine, not in looks, just in her tall stature and blonde hair. Blonde hair seemed to be a pretty common thing, I never really noticed.

The woman showed me some diffrent techniques. Diffrent ways to incapacitate people, to get them down. It was a skill that I would deffinataly need. I wasn't that good at hand to hand but I wasn't that bad eather.

When traning was over Flint and I went back up to our floor, I immedently went and showered, and changed into comfortable clothes. I kept my feet bare, they were sore form those shoes.

Gloss and Cashmere were talking quetly when I walked into the television room. Neather Lulu or Flint were in here.

"How did it go?"Gloss asked when I sat down on a big chair.

I shrugged, "I cant stand Karo, but we followed tridation, one two and four are together. We also have added the boys from seven and nine I guess."

Cashmere nodded, "Whats wrong with Karo?"

I sighed and crossed my arms, "Cas, its obvious. Its a butting of heads. Like you said,"Gloss turned to me, "Its a leader thing, Karo will think that he should be the one to control everything because he's the biggest."

I nodded and shrugged, "I think Kylee has been told to stick with me, she followed me around all day."

"I have a feeling that Flint isn't going to try. I want to go speak with him,"Cashmere frowned and stood up, "I'll see you two at dinner."

"You two have some sponcers already,"Gloss said slowly,"Lulu has been very helpful, she knows loads of capitol people. More then us."

I nodded, "Gloss? Do I even have a shot at winning? Im the biggest of the girls, but almost all the guys overpower me by a long shot."

Gloss studied me for a long time, I didn't want to die, I just wanted to know if I even had a little shot. Gloss slowly nodded, "I think you do. You're smart, and we both know you have skill, just watch your back. You can't trust anyone, ever. Karo will be the first to stabb you in the back. You also can't over esimate youself. You have to know that the odds are not in anybodys favour. But you would be one of my bets if I could place them."

"Did you think you would win?"

Gloss shrugged, "I was reaped, I was scared. Cashmere was always a bit better then I was. I won, but I lost myself along the way. But thats the way things go, you have to let go of yourself to live."

Gloss' words peirced through me, I didn't want to lose myself, but it would come to that. I had to kill. It was the way things worked.

We were all really quiet at dinner. Flint looked nervous, Lulu was off in her own world, Cashmere was deep in consentration, and Gloss looked,Gloss looked like Gloss. His blonde hair was falling into his eyes.

After dinner I went to my room to shower, when I was done I ordered some shorts and a t-shirt. I really liked that closet.

I watched the people of the capitol have fun, enjoy their time, party in the honour of the tribuites. I decided to block out all the windows and go to sleep.

Once I fell asleep dreams immedently came and haunted me. Hands pulled me down into the dirt, air couldn't come, I wanted to run, to climb out of the dirt, but hands pulled me down, holding me down. Air wouldn't come, I couldn't breath. The hands that were suffocating me were cold, but I felt a warm one on my shoulder. Shaking it.

My eyes flew open, Gloss staired down at me, his blue eyes watching me. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I wanted them to stop, I didn't want Gloss to see that I was crying, that I was weak, but I couldn't stop them.

Gloss watched me for a moment, before wraping his arms around me. I was shocked for a moment, before I let Gloss comfort me. Gloss was warm, I felt safe as he held me.

"You're okay, Iris, you're okay,"He said softly into my hair.

I shifted slightly so my left so I was seated close becide him. "Did I wake up?"

Gloss shook his head, "No, of course not. I had a nightmare, and I was walking past your room when I heard you calling for me."

My face flushed red, I hadn't even realised that he called for Gloss, "Im sorry, I didn't realise I called for you."

Gloss' hands were folded in his lap, and he was looking down at me carefuly, "Its morning,"Gloss said quietly.

"What time is it?"

"6:45."

I was suddenly awear of how close Gloss and I were, I had never really wanted any men, never wanted to be with them. Shine often described a deep feeling deep in your stomach, but I never ever cared. I had never cared for men, I was always focoused on traning, and pleasing my parents. That was all that. But sitting so close to Gloss, it just felt diffrent then sitting neer anyother guy then it did with Gloss.

I don't know why my heart suddenly started to beat faster, or why I was suddnly nervous and self concious, but the way Gloss was, Gloss. Maybe he had this effect on all women.

"If I were to kiss you now,"Gloss said slowly, "Would you hit me?"

I was to stunned to do anything but shake my head. Gloss watched me carefuly for amoment before closing the distance between us. I had been kissed before, but not like Gloss. I knew that all the blood had rushed to my face.

When Gloss pulled away he looked at me, one of his light eyebrows cocked. "Only live once." Gloss stood up and looked down at me.

A small smiled played around his lips, "You should get ready for the day, it'll be another long one,"He said finaly.

I nodded and watched as Gloss left my room, almost reluctantly. I made my windows show me a view of the Capitol. All the rainbow colours were gleaming brightly with the newly rising sun. Not many people were out and about, they were all still in bed.

At home, I would be getting ready for traning, it really wasn't so diffrent for me, to get up and to go have people watch me train with weppons. Except the trainers back home only sujested when we were ready, and they wouldn't be able to kill me with a flick of a switch. Like the Gamemakers.

I showered, which was quite a feat, all the buttons were confusing, at first I was coted in a thick brown soap that smelled like Coconut, then a pink straberry smelling soap, then a yellowey pinapple soap, before finally being able to get warm water. My hair and body were instantly dried by putting my hand on a little pad on the wall.

I got dressed in something similar to what I wore yesterday. When I went out into the dining area Gloss and Cashmere were talking quietly.

"Don't get your hopes up Gloss,"Cashmere wispered, "You know the odds," I heard Cashmere sigh, "Yes, I know how strong she is, but you have to think of Karo, and Flint, and Jacob, and Al, they are big, and strong, heck, they may even be smart. Im just saying that you shouldn't get your hopes up."

I walked into view then, Cashmere's eyes widened slightly, "I just me..."

"Forget it, I know how big the chance is i'll die."

I sat down and picked at a little fruit filled oatmeal pie they had. Not feeling very hungry.

When Flint joined us he looked nervous, Lulu showed up just after him, "Everyone excited for traning?"She asked brightly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah why not, were only training to die."

Lulu looked a bit taken aback, Gloss frowned and Cashmere shook her head. "Iris, please, I only ment that you have a one in twenty four chance to live. Or less, or eather way. I was just trying to tell Gloss to keep it in his pants until you.. urm, if you win."

Gloss burried his head in his hands, "For the love of Panem, nothing is leaving my pants Cashmere! Oh my, I'm going to go get you two some sponcers, see you later,"Gloss jumped up and left the room.

Cashmere and Lulu burst into laughter. I just left the table and went to watch some of the Capitol people until I had to go to traning.

Kylee once again followed me around, I got to know her a bit better as we went around. I found out that she had three older brothers, and that her father had been a victor while he was alive, but that he died when Kylee was two.

"Your father was a voctor? Who was your mother?"I asked as I selected a sword from the wall.

"I dunno, she left him with me and my brothers just after I was born. Who knows where she is by now."

Kylee slashed at the dummy in front of her violently. At lunch Jacob and the boy from nine, who's name was Chris sat with Luna, Karo, Kylee, Flint, Marc and I. It was strange to think of that as a pack, as the group that would more then likely produce the victor of the games.

The traning passed really fast, soon I found myself at dinner the day before the individual traning days. Durning my days with the trainers I learned many valuable tips about how to stay alive, hunting, snares, diffrent knotts. It was good.

Flint was powerful, but he was a but clumsy, and wouldn't be able to stand up in a battle aginst Karo or Jacob. Chris was also a bit like Flint, but really good with ropes and knotts.

"So, how do you two plan to show off tomowor?"Cashmere asked as we ate.

Flint cleard his throat,"I don't think there is anything I could do really. Im just not good with this kind of thing. Maybe throw some things around,"Flint shrugged and looked at me carefuly.

"I was just going to show off using weppons, im not that strong, or physically imposing, but I can throw a spear almost a hundered feet, and i've got good aim with knives."

Flint sighed and slammed his fists down, "Why should I even bother!,"He stood up so fast that his chair clattered to the ground. "I can't even stand up against her, let along Karo or Jacob. I might as well give up now!"

Flint stormed out of the room, Cashmere immedently ran after him, her blond hair flying after her. "Many people are placing bets that the victor will come from two or four this year,"Lulu said calmly, "Don't let them be right."

I nodded and staired down at my plate, the lamb stew that I enjoyed so much, was no longer apitizing. It made me want to get sick.

I managed to run to my bathroom before I was sick, anything I had eaten in the last day came up, when I finished I layed down on the cool bathroom floor, unable to muster the will to move.

"Pip pip! Time to get ready!"Lulu said brightly, pulling me from my sleep. I was confused for a moment, I thought I was home.

Then I realised I was in my bed at the traning center. It took me a minuite to realise I had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. I shrugged and went to shower. When I finaly made it to breakfast everyone else was already there.

"Are you feeling better?"Cashmere asked nevously, "You woulnd't last a day if you were sick."

I nodded, "Yeah im fine. Don't worry."

I got some toast, and ate it slowly. "Do eather of you know if I was awake last nght?"

Cashmere looked at Gloss and smiled, "No you weren't. Gloss moved you, you fell asleep on your bathroom floor."

I nodded and finished my toast. Flint and I go down to the traning room, we sit with the rest of the Careers, Flint is first, im second. When Flint is called Karo watches him go.

"My sister, she could take him,"He said quietly,"My sister's twelve."

I watched Flint go, "What are you thinking in terms of how useful he is?"I asked softly.

Karo shrugged, "Jacob and I are bigger, Chris is stronger, were all better at weppons. We'll just see how things play out,"Karo shrugged again.

I couldn't help but look at Luna and Kylee, both were watching Karo through narrowed eyes. Kylee didn't like Karo, neather did Luna. We all thought he was to high and might.

"Iris Landon,"A capitol worker called.

I walked into the traning gym, the gamemakers were watching me carefuly, "Iris Landon, district one,"I said nervously.

When the head gamemaker, Cecil Foote nodded I went over to he knives station, I hit the dead center of every target, I also hit the center using arrows, I managed to throw a javlin almost one hundred feet, erning me some approving nods. I looked around for a moment, before grabing a belt full of knives and climbing up a rope that was there, I hit all the traning dummys in places that would kill, from the top of the rope.

I slid down and hit some more targets, I slashed at a dummy using a heavy axe.

"You are done,"Cecil said after some time, I nodded.

I smiled up brightly at them, "Thank you for your time,"I winked and hurried form the room. I took the elevator back up to the district one floor.

Gloss and Cashmere were sitting in the living room, watching the television with no volume. "How did yours go?"Gloss asked.

I smiled,"I climbed a rope and hit the targets dead on using knives, and I threw a javlin almost a hundred feet."

Gloss and Cashmere both nodded,"Flint didn't do so well."

When I was showered and changed I walked down to his room, I felt I owed it to Sky to comfort his brother. "What?"Flint asked when I knocked.

I didn't bother to answer, I just opened the door. Flint was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. "Whats wrong?"

Flint looked up at me, "Im not you, thats my problem, the people love you, you have sympathy, the sad girl from one who is trying to prove herself and win for her siblings, you have skill and power. I lied, I planned to volunteer. Because I wanted to prove myself, Sky.. He's my fault."

"What do you meen? What did Sky do?"

I hadn't heard from Sky since he was asked to give his designes to the more expeirenced designer.

Flint looked up at me, "You really didn't know?"He smirked. "Sky's dead. He killed himself."

"When?" Was all I could say.

Flint looked at me, "After he found that both of us would be in the arena, the woman he loved and his baby brother."

I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. Sky... He couldn't have killed himself, he couldn't have loved me, it was all to much.

Gloss came in and found me crying on my bed, "What is it?"

"Flint told me.. his brother... he was my best friend, Flint said that he killed himself."

Gloss came and put his arm around my shoulders, "The designer? Sky Teere?"

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder, "Iris, honey, he's not dead. He's the designer for Four. He couldn't be one because Flint was a tribute."

"Where's flint?"

Gloss looked down at me, "He's in the dining room, waiting to see traning scores."

He was just trying to throw me off, "Bastard"I hissed. I jumed up. Flint was standing next to Lulu and Evie. I slammed him against the wall. "Do you think you're funny?" Flint didnt answer, so I slammed his back against the wall again. "He's my best friend. You disgust me, using your own brother as a way to throw me off. You can go to hell," Flint looked down at me scared, "And you know what, dear, im going to be the one to put you there."

Gloss pulled me away from Flint, before I could do some serious damage to him. I considered fighting him off for a moment, but decided against it, it would do no good. Loret and Evie sat down at the table nervously. I sat between Loret and Gloss. Flint sat as far as way as the table allowed.

As I cooled down I joined in the talk around the table, I was confidant that I did well during my traning, I made sure to share that. Flint and I were shooting daggers at eachother, dispite the fact that he was bigger, he now knew that I could easily hold my own.

Once we finished the meal we went ot the television. I sat close to Gloss, I couldn't help but take his hand. Flint sat becide Evie and we watched.

"Okay everyone! Time to reveal the traning scores that the gamemakers have provided for us,"The speaker said brightly, he looked at the sheet of paper in front of him. "First, from District one, Flint Teere,"He paused and snorted, "5" I faught to hold in a snort, a five. Oh my, that's awful. The other speekers thought so too, because they all laughed.

"District one: Iris Landon, 10."

I smiled smugly, I figured I would pull something high like that. Karo pulled a 10, Luna got a 9. Kylee got a 9, Marc got a 7, Jacob got a 8, Chris also got an 8. Karo and I got the highest scores, everyone else went from 7-2. Moderate scores. Flint, I couldn't help but feel bad for him, what volunteer from district one got a 5. Thats pathetic. He would lose some sponcers.

Gloss squeezed my hand, I had a ten, he and Cashmere could work with that. That was an amazing score, the fact that I was a career took away from it. It was rare for prople from lower, or outer districts to get really ligh scores.

I went to bed not long after that. I was woken up by the sound of people argueing, when I looked outside my door I saw Flint yelling at Lulu.

"You're just some stuck up capitol priss, you don't care if I live, you just want a victor."

Lulu looked honastly hurt, "I do care, I've been helping Gloss and Cashmere get _you_ sponcers. Now go sit down, its time to get ready for individual traning."

I made my way down to the dining room, patted Lulu's shoulder as I walked past her. Cashmere and Gloss studied us as we sat down. Both had their arms crossed across their chests, eyeing us carefuly.

"I'll work with Iris first,"Cashmere decided.

I nodded and ate my breakfast, Flint sat at my side, uncaring.

Once I finished my breakfast, Cashmere and I went into my room. She got a dress and heals for me. "Im pretty sure Loret said that your dress would be pretty see through, so you need to learn how to move, without revealing yourself. Like I did."

Cashmere taught me how to move easily, how to maneuver around in tall heals, she also helped me a bit with my facial expressions, how to keep them light and pretty. We worked until lunch, then she let me change, but made me keep the heals on. I felt really tall with them on, I was, I was six feet tall.

Flint and Gloss seemed to both be in bad moods, Gloss kept shooting glares at Flint, who looked like the dog that bit the baby. When we finished lunch I followed Gloss to the living room.

"What's your angle?"Gloss asked as he walked around me.

I shrugged, "Whats my angle?"

Gloss sat down and looked at me, "You're feirce obviously, you're cocky, you're beautiful, you're sexy, you are everything a female district one tribute has always been. What are you?"

"I'm the sister of two lost tribuites, I'm a strong competor, I'm a Victor."

Gloss smiled, "Be yourself I guess, Loret will be playing up your looks with his dress. Cashmere has taught you how to egage the crowd with your smiles, you just need to make an impression. You're the first person to go. You have a very good chance to impress them."

"How?"I asked nervously, I had never been good at making friends.

Gloss smiled, as if knowing what I was thinking, "You made me like you prety fast. You have a dry humour, use it. You have a charming personality, you have a sad story, you are strong, i'd say the strongest of your gender by far."

I nodded, "Okay, so i'm going to ask you questions, answer them honastly, make the crowd love you!"

Gloss smiled impishly, and folded his hands on his lap, "Iris, you are the third member of your family to volunteer, do you think you can do what the other two couldn't?"

"That I do Gloss, I plan to fight to save my parents from more heartach."

Gloss nodded, "What made you volunteer Iris?"

"I just knew it was my time, and that little girl, she would stand no chance, why would you send someone to the games who had no chance, when you had a better one?"

Gloss smiled at me, and continued to ask dozens of diffrent questions, from things about Pearl and Basil, to what I thought of my compition.

We finished just before dinner, tonight would be my second last in the traning center, from there on my nights would be in whatever hell the gamemakers came up with.

I went to bed early, and was awoken by the high pitch voices of Flaira, Artidono, and Artirro.

They work for hours, making my skin silky soft, and my hair perfect, my nails in neat unifourm ovals, then painting them with strong smelling polish, that makes them shiney. Once they have deamed me perfect they go to get Loret, so he can finish getting me ready.

He paints my nails a hard cool bronze, applys gold and bronze makeup to my eyes, and makes my lips pink and sparkly, he makes my hair fall in long golden curls. "Like the idea of gold much?"I asked as he helped me into my dress.

It was a floor length gold dress with a split up the side so I could move, it was pretty sheer, but had diamond cristals in perfeclty placed spots. The shoes I wore were high and gold.

"You are gold, show them."

I smiled and thanked Loret, I admired myself in the mirror, I looked amazing, mysterious, beautiful, sexy, a district one female tribute. My dress is very similar to the one Cashmere wore to her interview, im gold and she was silver. Then I realise that he had turned Pearl's pink and white dress idea into a gold one for me.

Gloss and Cashmere both take me in when I join them, Lulu, Evie and Flint by the elevator. As it goes down I can't help but be nevous, im about to make the most important first impression of.. of ever. The one that will eather make the sponcers love me, or hate me.

I line up with the other tribuites. Im first, the first tribute that will be sitting with Ceaser. I look back to see Luna in a beautiful floor length shiney silver dress, it has Sky's touch on it. My anger for Flint comes back as were being led to our chairs.

I smiled brighly and wave. I take the first seat, and have a chance to look around at the twenty four people I will hopefuly outlive, Kylee looks the best out of everyone. I have to say, she is wearig a silvery dress that has blue cristals placed stragticaly that when the light hits the skirt, it manages to look like waves. In her hair is some pretty blue colouring.

Ceaser comes out, hes been hosting the games for the last three decades, and due to those capitol magictians, hasn't changed at all. He always changes to refelct the games each year though. This year, his hair, makeup and face powder are all golden, I look up at Loret and smile. He sees what Im smiling at, and returns it with a wink. With the other stylists is Sky, his hair is styled diffrently, and he has on fancy clothes,but he's Sky. My best friend.

Ceaser warms up the crowd by telling some corny jokes. Then my name. "Ladies and Gentelmen, Iris Landon from district one,"I stand up and wave as I make my way to the golden man in the twinkeling blue suit.

I shake his hand and we sit down. "Hello Iris, pleasure."

"Why hello Ceaser, the pleasure is all mine."

Ceaser looks me over, "I was considering that very same dress to match my hair, what a tradgey that would be!"Ceaser gasps in mock horror.

"I think you copied me on purpose!" I tease.

Ceaser laughs, with the rest of the Capitol, "So you are the third Landon volunteer child in three years? Is that correct?"

"Yes it is Ceaser."

He nodded, "Were your siblings here what would they say to you?"

I smiled sadly, "Well, Pearl would congradulate me on doing so well so far, Basil would tell me that im doing great but that I need not worry, Ceaser dosn't bite!"

CEaser chuckle's "Only upon request!"Ceaser snapped his teeth together.

I laughed brightly. "What do you think of that impressive score, and who matched it?"

I looked over at Karo, "Well It was an amazing score, one that I was kind of expecting, I also expected to find Karo at the other end of it as well, power is something that is needed. I know for sure that I erned my score."

Ceaser nodds. "What's been your favorite thing about the capitol?"

"This is not my first time here, but my favorite thing always, is all the beautiful people. Its so diffrent to see so many truly young, beautiful people aaround,"I smiled brightly, as everyone clapps at that. Laying it on thick.

I find Gloss, he is watching. "You're a pretty girl, is there anyone special back home?"

"No there isn't,"I look out at Gloss, he nodds.

"Oh come on! There must be, pretty girl like you, must be someone you like."

I sigh, "Well there is someone I like, and I have a feeling that you know him!"

Ceaser looks out into the crowd, and he seems to know. "Let me guess, he's a victor from your district?"I nodd, Gloss is smiling and red, Cashmere is laughing. "He won just after his sister." I nodd again, "He's currently your mentor."

When I nodd everyone 'awww's' and people looking for Gloss. "So what do you plan to do about it?"

"Well, I tell all of Panem that I like him, win the games, then hope that he'll agree to go out some time!"

Ceaser laughs, he asks a few more questions about back home, and we have everyone in stitches, when I say how much I miss my siblings, and how much I loved them, when my voice breaks, everyone is almost in tears along side me.

The buzzer goes, "Ladies and Gentelmen, Iris Landon, District one." The clapps and cheers go on much after I take my seat.

The rest of the interviews pass in a blurr, then im standing up with the rest of the Tribuites and the anthem of Panem is playing. This time tomorow I will be in the arena. Fighing for my life.

That thought absoultly terrifies me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review with your idea and i'll use it.- M<strong>


End file.
